Pierced at the Heart
by Mayinga
Summary: Much fun...hehe LJ R&R Discontinued
1. Odd Beginnings

Disclaimers: All the characters and settings in this story belong to J. K. Roweling. Anything else that you do not recognize is mine. The song belongs to Smashing Pumpkins it is called "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning.  
  
Summery: Lily and her family move around a lot. At the beginning of her seventh year her family moves to London. She starts at Hogworts as Head Girl and as an apprentice to the swordsmanship professor. Lily is cold and harsh, but what will happen when the mask cracks, what's her secret and why does she hate the Dark Side so much that she almost kills a Death Eater? Read and find out!  
  
Authors Note: My thanks go out to by beta-writer (and best friend): G-baby. Without her (me) you wouldn't be reading this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PIERCED AT THE HEART  
1. Odd Beginnings  
  
Send a heartbeat to  
  
The void that cries through you  
  
Relive the pictures that have come to pass  
  
For now we stand alone  
  
The world is lost and blown  
  
And we are flesh and blood disintegrate  
  
With no more to hate  
  
Is it bright where you are  
  
Have the people changed  
  
Does it make you happy you're so strange  
  
And in your darkest hour  
  
I hold secrets flame  
  
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was filled with a sea of black robed figures of all sizes. Slowly the sea  
  
separated into four groups and sat down at the long house tables. The ceiling sparkled  
  
with the night stars. Silvery, floating bodies circled the area greeting students. A rattle of  
  
armor and a nasty cackle announced that Peeves the Pottergeist was still parading the  
  
school. The rumble of voices in the Hall quieted as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
walked up to the podium.  
  
"Greetings, students," Dumbledore begun. "Welcome to another year at Hogworts. I have  
  
some new rules to announce and a few new members of the staff. But for now we will  
  
have the first years sorted."  
  
A group of nervous ten and eleven year-olds walked up to the stage looking oddly at a  
  
patched and graying lump of fabric and they jumped in sunrise as the lump organized  
  
itself into a hat and begun singing. One-by-one the first years where called up to the stool  
  
on which the sorting hat sat and the hat sorted the students into four houses: Gryffindor,  
  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. As the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw, the  
  
doors of the Great Hall burst open. The students stared in horror as three black-robed  
  
figures entered the hall.  
  
"They're BACK!" Someone screamed, and the hall burst into panic.  
  
A woman in her mid-twenties appeared behind the three beings. Her Black hair was  
  
pulled back in a tight knot and her eyes were covered with rectangular spectacles.  
  
"Sit down, all of you," the woman told the three as she ushered them to the Gryffindor  
  
table. Students quickly moved away from the three empty seats.  
  
"Why, Remus," one of the figures said to another. "I don't think they like us."  
  
"I would agree, Siri." Remus answered as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair.  
  
"Ah, there's Peter." the third figure said. "Oi, Peter!" he called to the dirty blond haired  
  
boy, a fellow Marauder, at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"H-hello, J-james," Peter Pettigrew stuttered back.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please come to the Head table, you friends can stay at the Gryffindor table,"  
  
the headmaster told James Potter.  
  
James received a few puzzled glances from his two friends. The looks changed from  
  
puzzled to those of mock-terror as James removed the scarf that had hidden his Head-Boy  
  
badge.  
  
"They've abducted him!" Sirius cried, fake tears pouring down his face.  
  
James walked up to the head table and took a seat next to the raven-haired  
  
Transfiguration teacher that had led them into the Great Hall.  
  
"As I was planning to say before Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter decided to make  
  
an entrance, I have a couple of announcements. I wish to remind all of you that the  
  
Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Also, the Whopping Willow seems exceedingly  
  
violent this year so I suggest that you do not approach it. I'm pleased to announce that 5th  
  
years and up will have an additional required class: Swordsmanship." he was regarded by  
  
wide eyed, gaping students. "This year I have a guest teacher from Beauxbatons, who  
  
will be teaching swordsmanship, for the first half of the year. The second half will be  
  
taught by his apprentice who will be joining us for this year. Students, your  
  
swordsmanship teacher, Professor Cissin." A man with long, blond hair and a slightly  
  
hooked nose got up from the Head table and walked up to Dumbledore to shake his hand.  
  
"And his apprentice Lilian Evans." A girl with red hair, pulled up in a messy bun,  
  
wearing beige leather pants, a white button down shirt, and a black beret walked up to the  
  
podium. "Lilian was a student at Beauxbatons and will be finishing her seventh year here.  
  
Due to her amazing transcript, she has been chosen as Head Girl this year. Also she has  
  
been privately sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table and Lily took off her beret and dropped into a  
  
low pert bow, her hair escaped its binds and fall in a coppery curtain around her face.  
  
"That brings me to announce the Head Boy this year, James Potter." Albus continued.  
  
The room fell silent and the sound of the boards softly creaking as James walked to the  
  
stage echoed through the hall.  
  
Then the whole Great Hall erupted with the sound of cheering girls. James blushed a dark  
  
scarlet.  
  
"And without any further a do," Albus motioned with his hands and the gold dishes on  
  
the tables filled themselves. "Compliments of the house elves." he turned to the head  
  
students. "You are free to go to the Gryffindor table if you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," James replied.  
  
"I think I should probably go with Potter," Lily said.  
  
James noticed the slight roll of her "r"s but other then that and her beret he would have  
  
easily thought she was from around London.  
  
"All right, I expect to see both of you in my office after your classes tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Oui, monsieur."  
  
"Good, run along then" he walked up to the Head table and watched as James led Lily to  
  
the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Siri, this is Lilian Evens, Lilian, this is Sirius Black." James introduced the two.  
  
"Sirius, as in dog?" Lily questioned "Black dog, I like it, Black sheep would be far more  
  
appropriate. Mind please call me Lily. I haven't lived long enough to be called Lilian."  
  
Sirius just stared at the coldness in her voice.  
  
"Er, and this is Remus Lupin." James gestured to the boy sitting next to Sirius.  
  
"Remus... Lupin! Lupus? ... can... is lupus? ... no." Lily muttered just loud enough for the  
  
boys to hear. "Pleasure meeting you!"  
  
Remus shot James a worried look. A common thought passed between them. Does she  
  
know?  
  
"Well, should I summon a chair? There is only one free here." Lily asked  
  
"Uh... yeah... sure." James stuttered.  
  
"Great." She pulled out her wand. "Accio Chair."  
  
A chair landed softly on to the floor and she sat down on it.  
  
"So...um...Lily...what is France like?" Sirius asked trying to pull Lily's attention from the  
  
silence that stretched after her reference to Remus's wolfiness.  
  
"Well I've lived there for only two years." Lily explained as she piled some linguini onto  
  
her plate.  
  
"That would explain your accent." James pitched in, understanding Sirius's scheme.  
  
"My family and I travel from country to country. We move every two to three years, so  
  
my accent is a mix of various languages. Although it should rub-off in two weeks or so."  
  
Lily supplied.  
  
"Where have you lived so far?" Sirius asked with genuine interest, well as much interest  
  
as he could muster between forks of chicken pie.  
  
"Well, two years in America, three in Russia, one year in Spain, four here, in England,  
  
three in Australia, two in Canada, and another two in beautiful France," Lily recited, a  
  
misty look appearing on her eyes at the mention of the last country. Then quickly  
  
changed the subject. "What about you three? I could tell you weren't well... exactly liked  
  
by the students here."  
  
"Oh, th loathing comes from the boys, the girls love us." Sirius answered, his brown eyes  
  
sparkling as two Hufflepuff girls blew kisses at him. "See, what I tell you? There isn't a  
  
female in this hall who doesn't love one of us three."  
  
"And you are telling me this, why?" Lily asked giving him a look over and at the same  
  
time trying to figure out what the girls liked in him. He was of medium height, with black  
  
hair that just barely brushed the collar of his robes. His dark brown eyes shone with pure  
  
mischief. There was something about the way he carried his head. His chin was tilted at  
  
an arrogant angle, telling everyone who saw him that he was proud of himself. She  
  
respected that.  
  
"Just thought I should warn you, you are next," Sirius said, attempting to wiggle his  
  
eyebrows and failing.  
  
Lily snorted, "Yeah, sure. Listen, it was great meeting all of you but I really should get  
  
some sleep. Au revoir."  
  
"But you barely ate," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to how much fat I have consomme?"  
  
"Not enough?"  
  
"You are impossible. Ba-bai," she gathered her empty book bag and left the Great Hall.  
  
"So, what do you think of the Head Girl?" James asked.  
  
"Definitely a Latin expert," Remus replied.  
  
"Definitely a worthy conquest," Sirius answered.  
  
James just stared at his best-friends. "You are definitely insane."  
  
A shriek erupted from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Was that the charmed rubber snake?" Remus asked.  
  
"No that was the dung bomb," Sirius replied.  
  
Several more shrieks erupted from the Slytherin table.  
  
"THAT was the charmed rubber snake."  
  
The three exploded into laughter and got up tp slowly make their way to their dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GBABY's NOTE:  
  
Ok everyone who read this better review. HEHEHE. Ok but really please review. It took me forever to sit down and type this up. My parents and teachers wont give me a break. Anyways next chapiter will be up soon. Scouts honor (HA I got you I was never a scout. Hehe). I personally think this is a good way to start and the plot which I know unlike you is excellent. Ok BYE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. At Sword Point

Disclaimers: All the characters and settings in this story belong to J. K. Roweling. Anything else that you do not recognize is mine. The song belongs to False Star it is called "My Game" and is written lyrics and music by Gbaby.  
  
Summery: Lily and her family move around a lot. At the beginning of her seventh year her family moves to London. She starts at Hogworts as Head Girl and as an apprentice to the swordsmanship professor. Lily is cold and harsh, but what will happen when the mask cracks, what's her secret and why does she hate the Dark Side so much that she almost kills a Death Eater? Read and find out!  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I am completely aware that half stuff in this chapter is horribly unrealistic. My deepest apologize, I'm doing it strictly for the plot.  
  
Gbaby's Note: Doesn't anyone have any imagination. Just because people can't find anything else to criticize they have to criticize what's real and what's not. For Crist's sake it's a called a fiction story. HEHEHE!! ENJOY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PIERCED AT THE HEART  
  
2. Sword Lessons  
  
Don't stand in my way  
  
'Cause I'll bring you down  
  
Don't try to resist  
  
No one's pushing you 'round  
  
Why try to be cool  
  
When you can't pull it off  
  
Why try so hard  
  
When there's no reward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James woke up to the sound of loud singing coming from the shower. Sirius must be up early, he  
  
thought as he rummaged in his chest for a towel. As he lifted his head he saw Sirius coming out  
  
of the bathroom with his wet hair standing up in an odd shape that resembled a porcupine.  
  
"Sirius?! What happened to you?" Remus asked from the top bunk.  
  
"A bad case of gel," Sirius answered grumpily.  
  
"You always told me you hated that stuff." James called trying to force his short black hair to lie  
  
flat and gritting his teeth in frustration as it sprang up again.  
  
"And now that hate has turned into pure loathing." Sirius mumbled he put on his robes.  
  
Remus leaped off his bed and landed with a thud onto the floor. "Full moon's in a week." he  
  
said, slightly shuddering.  
  
"Where are we going?" James asked, fishing out his reading glasses and taking a look at the  
  
lunar calendar.  
  
"I thought we decided on exploring the marsh." Sirius answered picking up his book bag and  
  
walking towered the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." James said drying his hair after hed dunked his head in a full sink of  
  
cold water.  
  
The threesome picked up their things and left the dormitory. Upon entering the common room  
  
they walked in on an interesting sight.  
  
"Oh, hello," Lily greeted in the middle of a stretch. Upon seeing the boys' faces she offered an  
  
explanation. "There wasn't enough spaces in my bedroom so I came here."  
  
"You have your own bedroom?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, and if James actually realized it, he also does," Lily said. "Oh, and you three might want to  
  
change and not stuff yourselves at breakfast. You and the other 7th years have swordsmanship  
  
right after."  
  
"Those two, swords, and Slytherins don't mix well," Remus told her, gesturing at her friends.  
  
"Oh, but Moony," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I do think that a couple of  
  
scars on Snape's face wouldn't make it look much worse.  
  
"I am going to make professor Cission give you a dull sword," Lily said as she walked passed  
  
the boys and out of the common room.  
  
"Just imagine, a blunt sword chapping through Severus and spilling blood and guts onto the  
  
dungeon floor, where rats will feed on his remains," James thought out loud.  
  
"Quit dreaming," Sirius commented.  
  
"I say its bloody brilliant, pun intended," Remus said.  
  
"Har dee har har." James attempted to laugh. "Let's go to breakfast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AFTER BREAKFAST~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily sat on top of a wooden post, cleaning her broadsword. The cloth slipped and the sharp blade cut  
  
slightly through her already-scarred hand, the blood falling on her navy pants.  
  
"Monsieur, when are the seventh years coming?" She asked her teacher and friend as she got down  
  
from the post and went to the first aid kit for a bandage.  
  
"Any minute now," Professor Cission answered in very broken English. "I hope zat zey no have  
  
suicidal tendencies like my previous class. Do you reme..." he was cut short by the sound of the whole  
  
seventh year bursting through the practice-room door. "Er, Lily do you mind taking ze Zlytherins and  
  
the Gryffindorz?"  
  
"Of course not," she said and then called out to the pool of students. "Hey, quiet." no response.  
  
"Hello!" still no response. "SHUT UP!" the seventh year all stared at her. "Thank you! I am Lilian  
  
Evans, as most of you should know from attending the Feast. I ask you to go to the changing rooms  
  
and put on the padded suits. Girls' changing room is behind the green door, boys' the blue" she was  
  
interrupted by the thunder of 60-odd bodies rushing to the changing rooms. "EXCUSE ME!!! Did I  
  
tell you to go yet? I think not! Once you are done changing, Gryffindors and Slytherins will go with  
  
me, to the other practice room. The rest of you will stay here with Professor Cission. Now you may  
  
go."  
  
Professor Cission walked up to her.  
  
"Zat is goot, for ze first time, you will get better soon," he said. "Bonne chance." walked away.  
  
Lily walked to the other practice room and waited for the Slytherins and Gryffindors seven years to  
  
arrive. When they finally came she didn't feel like controlling her anger. "Eleven minutes?!  
  
ELEVEN?! Tomorrow it better be half of that or else I will take off points," she ranted. "Now, go get  
  
your foils." she was regarded by a group of smirking Slytherins. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yeah," a boy wth blond hair and a haughty look said.  
  
"Last name?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll give you my last and first name, pretty. It's Lucius Malfoy," the boy told her.  
  
"Alright, five points from Slytherin," she said coldly, after glancing at her list of students.  
  
"I think you are mistaken my love," Malfoy said attempting to intimidate his opponent by narrowing  
  
his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, shut your trap," someone yelled.  
  
Lily recognized the person's voice and called back to him, "Black you can use your own advice."  
  
She got a number of stares, because nobody talked back to any of the Marauders. It was like an  
  
unwritten Hogwarts rule, but one that when broken could result in serious consequences.  
  
"I wish to hear the Death Eater's testimony," she continued. Once again gaining stares but this time  
  
they mostly came from approving Gyffindors.  
  
"If my father ..." Lucius begun, but was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"According to Dumbledore, your father is very pleased that you are learning a sport which doesn't  
  
involve hanging around on a broom. Dumbledore also told me that you have been accustomed to the  
  
foil and according to your dear papa are very skilled."  
  
Malfoy stood straight basking in the light of the last comment, showing off. "Yes, I am very skilled."  
  
Lily smiled, evilly. "And would you be so kind as to show the class how skillful you are?"  
  
"Why, of course."  
  
"Then, I take it, you will agree to fence with me for the points you have lost your house? What do you  
  
say we make it double or nothing? Do you think you could win?"  
  
"Of course I can win."  
  
"Good." Lily turned around to the rest of the class. "Mr. Malfoy has gladly volunteered to be part of  
  
this educational demonstration. The purpose of this demonstration is learning to not challenge some  
  
one with higher abilities." she turned back to Lucius. "Malfoy, put on your helmet."  
  
The boy submitted to her request.  
  
"I want all of you to notice that, although my sword tip is capped, Malfoy's is not. Now, please step  
  
back." She drew her sword up to her lips. "Malfoy take your place. Engarde."  
  
"Wait, you aren't wearing a suit." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Don't need it." Came Lilies replay.  
  
"The rest of the class stood in awe as the pair sprang back and forth, lashing at each other with quick  
  
jerks. James Potter noticed something about the fencers. Malfoy moved with sharp jerks that  
  
resembled a fledgling learning to fly, while Lily ... Lily was amazing. She moved gracefully and  
  
surely, her blissful smile contrasting sharply with the grimace etched on Malfoy's face. She was a  
  
dancer opposed to Malfoy's monster.  
  
The boys in the room stared as the lacing to Lily's shirt untied and the collar opened, slightly revealing  
  
her cleavage. James heard a wolf whistle from Sirius. Lily barely noticed the rude gesture and lunged  
  
for an open spot in Malfoy's defense. She masterly knocked the foil out of his hands and presented the  
  
tip of her sword to his throat.  
  
She took the opportunity to retie her shirt collar. The students looked in horror as Malfoy picked up his  
  
sword and swung it at Lily.  
  
"Lily, watch out!" James yelled.  
  
The sword hit Lily's arm, opening a shallow but none the less long cut. Lily didn't flinch nor did she  
  
need James' warning. She picket up her sword and uncapped the tip. A few quick slashes later,  
  
Malfoy's padded suit slid down to his ankles. The class laughed as Lucius fumbled with the cut straps,  
  
attempting to cover his snitch embroidered green under garments.  
  
"Quiet!" Lily shouted. "Ten points from Slytherin for Malfoy's bug ego. Potter, lesson number one;  
  
Don't warn a person who is about to get attacked wit ha sword. If he is a master then he will know  
  
what to do. If not, too bad. Black, please refrain from making inappropriate noises. As for the rest of  
  
you, go get your foils, now."  
  
Lily begun an extended explanation of the proper way to hold a sword, her wound forgotten.  
  
Professor Cission, who had been standing in the doorway, laughed softly and left the room. She has  
  
potential, to be a stoic army general, zat is. He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Well that's it. This took me three days to type up. I hardly ever have any time. Anyways River Styx told me that a lot of people criticized this chapiter and told her to get her facts straight. My guess is they're either jealousy or they don't got no imagination. If you don't like the story then don't read it. If you keep on reading it then you like it you just don't want to admit it. Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed it. Nex chapiter will be up within this few days.  
  
Luv ya all Gbaby  
  
PS. The song at the beginning is my own steal it and I'll kill you. It's called "My Game" and if you want the full lyrics you can email me at hockeychicknumber1@hotmail.com 


	3. An Encounter in Potions

Gbaby's note: Hey everyone. Ok in the last chapter there was a typo. Bonne chance! Meaning good luck was spelled wrong. Actually it was spelled write just my computer was being a jerk and wouldn't loaded up. Anyways enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters and settings in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. Anything else that you do not recognize is mine. The song belongs to 3 Doors Down, it is called "Love Me When I'm Gone."  
  
Summery: Lily and her family move around a lot. At the beginning of her seventh year her family moves to London. She starts at Hogworts as Head Girl and as an apprentice to the swordsmanship professor. Lily is cold and harsh, but what will happen when the mask cracks, what's her secret and why does she hate the Dark Side so much that she almost kills a Death Eater? Read and find out!  
  
Authors Note: One word; ENJOY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PIERCED AT THE HEART  
3. Potion Lessons  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Or Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
When your education x-ray  
  
Cannot see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Halloween feast drew closer and classes increased in difficulty. Lily found herself  
  
spending her time in the library and in the practice room. When people asked her why she  
  
spent her time studying, she answered simply and honestly.  
  
"Where I stand now is the product of my hard work, for my only talent lies in the sword."  
  
Her studies usually went far into the night. Or so her fellow Gryffindors though. No one  
  
realized why the cushions on the window-seal had holes in them or why, when the  
  
weather turned cold, frozen drops appeared on the window's glass overnight.  
  
The Marauders still spent their time pulling pranks and getting aught. Yet to the  
  
amazement of their professors they managed to receive decent marks. They snuck out  
  
once every full moon to explore the Forbidden Forest, at the same time keeping Remus  
  
distracted from sensing human blood. Then they arrived at breakfast half asleep.  
  
"Sirius, please pass the eggs," a blond girl told the black-haired boy, who was literally  
  
using the scrambled eggs as a pillow."  
  
"Mmphum." he told the girl.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"leeeaaaaveeemeeeaaaloooone." he repeated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE." he yelled, causing the hall to stare at him, and waking James up.  
  
James looked at the Hufflepuff table with disgust.  
  
"How can Peter be awake?"  
  
"Caffeine," Sirius answered, wiping the eggs remains from his face.  
  
"Where is Moony?" James asked, readjusting his glasses after his early morning nap.  
  
"If you are wondering about Mr. Lupin, he is fine," a voice said.  
  
James looked up to find Lily taking a seat opposite his.  
  
"You know, huh?"  
  
"All of the staff does," she answered simply.  
  
James was about to comment when the mail came in. James's owl dropped the Daily  
  
Prophet onto his head and flew off to the owlry.  
  
"Oi, Prongs, Zonko's catalog here," Sirius called.  
  
Lily was removing a letter from a white owl. James watched as Lily read the letter, her  
  
face falling. He nudged Sirius, silently telling him to look at Lily.  
  
"Lily, anything the matter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"N-nothing." she stuttered. "Are you going to Potions?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll walk you there." James suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
What started out as a simple potions class turned into a catastrophe. The dungeon was  
  
filled with a red smoke coming from Lily's cauldron.  
  
"Miss Evans, I don't believe I told you to add the Wyvern scale until you have mixed in  
  
the Phoenix tear," the professor commented. "Do remember that you will be testing the  
  
Fire Skin Potion on yourself."  
  
"Yes'm" Lily answered.  
  
"Add two drops of liquid lacewing, Mudblood," a harsh but quiet voice said into Lily's  
  
left ear.  
  
Lily jumped, tipping over a vial of Quik-Gold. Turning around, she found the smirking  
  
face of Severus Snape.  
  
"So your lightning reflexes aren't as quick today," he said, gray eyes studying Lily's slim  
  
figure. "Add two drops of liquid lacewing, unless you wish to have your skin behave like  
  
kerosene and burst into flames as soon as the fire charm hits you."  
  
Lily studied the Slytherin. He was tall, but unlike the breathing bean poles that paraded  
  
the halls or the monstrous, towering, over-built beaters, he was graceful and panther  
  
like. His longish, black hair was slicked back, accenting his strange nose. He was quite  
  
handsome, in a cold, vampire way.  
  
"Since when do Slytherins help anyone?" she snapped.  
  
"Since when do you believe in stereotypes?" he retorted, taking a flask of the liquid  
  
lacewing and placing the two drops into the red, boiling liquid in Lily's cauldron. It  
  
immediately turned a glowing blue, Severus smiled coldly at Lily's gaping face and  
  
turned back to his own cauldron.  
  
"Alright," the professor shouted. "Lupin, up to the board."  
  
Remus slowly drudged up to the blackboard, vial of his Fair Skin Potion in hand. His two  
  
friends watched him with worried eyes. Remus was still weak after the previous night's  
  
transformation. His amber eyes were surrounded by puffy, blue-tinted skin. His face was  
  
a translucent white. He took two sips of his milky-beige potion and with a sour look on  
  
his face his skin turned a into a warm gold color then back to its translucent white after  
  
the professor preformed the fire charm.  
  
"Good, Mr. Lupin," the professor praised, a rare occurrence since her favorite student  
  
was Severus. One by one the students were called up, the effect of their potions  
  
mimicked Remus's potion. Professor Morten looked around the classroom, her eyes  
  
locked on Lily.  
  
"Miss Evans, would you be so kind as to show the class what a lit person looks like?" the  
  
professor beckoned Lily forward.  
  
Lily's hand trembled as she placed the vial to her lips, quite aware of the difference in  
  
color between her potion and those of her classmates.  
  
The potion chilled her mouth as it speed towered her throat. She looked at her hands and  
  
realized with a shadow of fear that she wasn't the same gold that Remus became after he  
  
drank his potion. She fixed her gaze on the herb table posted on the opposite wall. She  
  
felt the charm hit her. Gasps coming from the students floated to her ears. Lily looked  
  
around to find an aura of lavender crystals dancing around her. Her hand closed on one of  
  
the drifting crystals. She scrutinized the shimmering speck, her eyes widening in awe as  
  
she realized that what she held was a shining red flame within a sapphire ice. Lily looked  
  
at Severus, and their eyes met.  
  
Why does she have to be so beautiful, Severus thought as he watched the class disappear  
  
through the door. A sharp pain attacked his left arm. He bit back a scream and pulled up  
  
the sleeve of his robes. He clenched his teeth as he saw the tattoo on his arm darken and  
  
then turn a crimson that closely resembled the color of freshly spilled blood. Why does  
  
my master want her dead? He reflected as he watched the image of a skull with a snake  
  
immersing from its mouth, the image that Voldemort had branded onto his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
GBABY'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to put this one up. I took a two and a half month vacation to the other part of the world (...Armenia). Yeah and now that I'm back I'll try to put up what I have so far and then start getting on Rivers nerves to write the rest of the story. Anyways G2G! Luv ya all!  
  
PS. Any misspelled words, names or anything are my mistakes. I probably didn't notice them while I was typing.  
  
Later! 


End file.
